Perfect
by Maggot Death
Summary: this is my own version of Harry's last night. inside, pease read disclaimer, and warning, it might spoil the book to anyone who hasnt read The deathy Hallows.


Disclaimer: These Characters are from JK Rowlings Harry Potter series, I do not own them.

Warning: a somewhat kind of **Spoiler of ****Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**, Sexual content, a kind of Voyeurism, and First Time is indeed in this story, you have been warned.

Commotion filled the Weasely household.

Everywhere, people scrambling to get things together, filling trunks, organizing things. Ever since the attack, nothing ever stood quiet or still. The only time peace and quiet actually happened was either if everyone was out in the back, or if everyone was semi-asleep, no one ever fully slept. There where anxious emotions at every turn, although Mrs. Weasely, and Mr. Weasely tried desperately to act as if everything would be okay. Harry, Ron and Hermione were trying to get everything together, without anyone noticing of course, and so far everyone seemed oblivious, except one of course.

--Later.

Hermione fell asleep looking through books downstairs, and Ron had fell asleep in a chair watching her, Harry had been upstairs looking at pictures, fully awake, not wanting to bear what had to happen tomorrow.

Ginny crept from her room, trying to be as silent as she could, desperately trying not to wake anyone. She knew Harry would be up, he barely slept anymore, no one really did, especially Harry.

The door was silently open, and the only thing that was visible, by candlelight, was Harry's silhouette crouched over looking at a book.

"Harry, what are you doing up?" she said silently as she crept into the room to stand beside him.

"I could say the same thing about you, but I can't sleep…I'm…I…just don't feel good." He answered after Looking away from her.

There was a silence in the room, and Harry had closed the book, which had been his album of family pictures mixed with his memories of Hogwarts. The air was filled with tension.

"I know about tomorrow." Ginny said straight forwardly, he turned to look at her quickly.

"What? How?" he anxiously questioned.

"I don't exactly know what you're doing, or where you're going, but I know that you're leaving."

His face dimmed, and his eyes looked away.

"Ginny, you can't tell anyone."

"Why? Why not Harry? Please, tell me." She moved towards him, and crouched down on her knees while putting a hand on his shoulder and looking up into his eyes.

His hand caressed the side of her face, and he stood, she did as well just after him.

"I can't tell you, I wish I could…" his voice said dripping with emotion, and his head bowed as if he was about to cry. Ginny pulled his head up, and then, she kissed him.

They kissed passionately for about a minute before she pulled his shirt off, then they both stopped and looked into each others eyes. He unbuckled his belt, and his pants slipped off him.

--

Coming out of the Twins' room where he and Tonks slept, Remus emerged and walked silently toward the bathroom, but stopped as he saw the silhouettes of Harry and Ginny on the wall beside the stair case.

He couldn't help but watch the silhouettes moving so softly together.

--

Harry's hands slipped behind Ginny's waist and unzipped the skirts zipper in the back. His fingers tugging the zipper down the curve of her bum. It stopped and the skirt slipped off. Putting his hands on either side of her waist, his thumbs hooked her knickers lace, and pulled them down as they fell carelessly into the pile of her skirt at her feet. His hands trailed up her waist, feeling her soft body under his fingertips, and disappeared onto her back where the lace holding her shirt closed lay in a bow.

Carefully, his fingers gripped the ends of the lace, and untied the bow, leaving the fabric of the shirt to hang on the sides of her back. He put his hands on her should hers, and slipped the shirt off.

--

On the wall, Ginny's silhouette looked so small compared to Harry's.

As the fabric slipped off her shoulders, her small perky breasts were revealed. Harry's hands ghosted over them, his thumbs rubbing her nipples slowly, they leaned in for a kiss. Ginny's hands wrapped around Harry's neck and she pushed their bodies together.

Remus could hear a tiny gasp from Harry as their bodies touched.

They kissed in perfect harmony, and their bodies moved together in a perfect way.

Harry leaned Ginny back slightly, and started to kiss her neck, emoting gasps from her. His tongue was visible as a silhouette as it traced a line from her neck, down to her breast. Her fingers laced in his hair as he kissed them with the utmost care. She took his head into her hands and kissed him passionately, and he stood, and pushed them onto the bed beside them. He moved on to her as her knees slip up beside his waist. Their silhouettes moved together slowly as they kissed, His hands caressed her body everywhere, and she softly moaned at his touch. Breaking their kiss he looked into her eyes, and then with one motion, he slipped inside of her.

Her body arched, her head slipped back, and mouth opened, to emit a gasp. His head lowered onto her neck as he slowly moved in and out of her.

In one word, if people watched the shadows together, would describe it as perfect, or ideal, or flawless, because that's how it exactly looked.

Perfect.

Remus slid back into the room he and Tonks shared, but before he stepped in, he spelled the door that was allowing the silhouettes to show, closed.

And carefully, he slipped back into the bed that Tonks so peacefully slept, and curled beside her putting one arm around her waist.


End file.
